polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Afghanistanball
Afghanistanball |caption =REMOVE ANNOYANCE! |image = Afganistan.jpg|reality = Islamic Republic of Afghanistan|government = Islamic Democratic Republic|type = Iranian|personality = Extremely unstable yet can still remove invader, is always a farmer regardless of job|gender = Male|language = Pashto Uzbek Krygryz Turkmen Tajik Mongol |capital = Kabul|affiliation = UNball SAARCball|religion = Islam ( Sunni, Shia)|friends = Kazakhbrick USAball Pakistanball (sometimes) Turkeyball Mongoliaball South Koreaball Germanyball Russiaball Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball Turkmenistanball Albaniaball Indiaball Tajikistanball|enemies = North Koreaball Iranball Yuo MANIAC pschycho HA YOU CANT INTO REMOVING ME Pakistanball (sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball UAEball|likes = Kebab, Germans (friendship), removing Talibanball, rebuilding (wörk)|hates = Terrorists, Commies and Conservatives|founded = 2004|intospace = No|nativename = (Pashto) Da Afğanistan Islami Jumhoryat (Dari) Jomhuriye Eslamiye Afğanestan |onlypredecessor = Afghan Transitional Administrationball |predicon = Afghanistan|bork = Opium opium/afghan afghan|status =USAball giving Black Hawks to Afghan's Air Force.}} Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball located in Asia. It's famous for the infamous Talibanball, a terrorist group in Afghanistanball. History Until 650 AD, Afghanistanball was occupied by 2ball. In VI century BC, Persiaball took him under his protection, followed by Macedonball (330 BC) and Caliphateballs (VII century). The Caliphateballs expanded into Indiaball, but Mongol Empireball invaded his clay in 1219. Afghanistanball become independent only in 1747, as Durrani Empireball, which was conquered by UKball in 1823. Afghanistanball though was never really a part of the UK, and become a kingdom since 1919 and become crazy nearly 1970s. After the end of Cold War, He transformed into evil Talibanball, but USAball invaded him and re-took Afghanistanball to the "right" side. Nowadays, Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball with a problem with his psycho son, Talibanball. He wanted to "modernize" in 1919, but he was quickly put down a decade later in 1929. Flag Color Flag Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships * USAball - Friend who helps with Talibanball. OWW!!! That of hurt! I know yuo of want to remove evil kebab but yuo hit my clay!! Wait, are yuo of giving me Black Hawk helicopters?? * Turkeyball - My BFF. and i recognized him first. * Mongoliaball - I have many Mongols too. And I recept them too. * Germanyball - Foreign learning facilities for Afghans. Sorrys for attack on train by an Afghan. * Japanball - Just like Kebab. Is friend with Germanyball too. * Indiaball - Gibbing more aid, weapons, helicopters, university, dams, a whole Parliament, helps me with stupid Pakistanball and helps with monies. * Iranball - My cousin who borders me, but even though we have neutral relations, we have issues against each other like our dispute in Helmand River! Cousin, I know you hate the USA a lot, but he is the reason why I still exist today! Without him, I would become a land full of terrorists! You wouldn't want similar event like 9/11 to happen in your place, would you? * Soviet Unionball - YOU CANNOT INTO REMOVING ME AND STEAL CLAY! How to Draw Afghanistanball is simple to draw, except for the coat of arms. # Draw the basic circle and divide him in three vertical stripes. # Color it in this colors (from left to right): black, red, green # Draw the white coat of arms: ## Draw a mosque with a rounded dome and surround it with wheat circle, and Arabic text. # Add eyes and you've finished! Gallery Artwork Afghan.png|Afghanistan with an AK-47 Afghanistanbal_l.png Afganistan.jpg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Afghanistanball_by_KG.png Comics M5kPOnU.png LOzASto.png 9WLAD7W.png 08R9LSf.png CvpGJC9.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png S6ukqVN.png spsSWoK.png Vo0XLbD.png fKugOC4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Canada Good at Warfare.png No One Listens.png Yule Day.png es:Afganistánball fr:Afghanistanballe zh:阿富汗球 Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Democracy Haters Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Category:Canuck Removers Category:Neutral Category:Russian Haters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Aryan Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Ə users Category:Terrorism Category:Mountains Category:Poor Category:Roof of the world Category:Earthquake Category:Stans Category:Drugs Category:Muslim lovers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Highland Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Can into space Category:Independent Category:Multiethnic Category:Pashto Speaking Countryball Category:Dari Speaking Countryball Category:Failed State Category:Former Vodka Remover Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Hazaragi Speaking Countryball Category:Balochi Speaking Countryball Category:Nuristani Speaking Countryball Category:Pashayi Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Prorupted Category:Burger remover Category:Burger haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:Dangerous Category:Human rights removers Category:Christian Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Sharia Category:Stage 2 countries Category:LDC countries Category:Muslim Category:Aldof Hitler Haters Category:Religious Category:Buddhist Remover Category:Homosex illegal Category:Under developed countries Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Former British Colonies Category:USA allies Category:Non-Europeon Colony Category:Russia Allies Category:India Allies Category:Russian lovers Category:China allies Category:SCO Category:Asian Category:Doomed Category:Corrupt Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Morocco